


''Mercy? No..''

by K1BO



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Changkyun and Minhyuk Switched position's, Changkyun is mean, Comfort, Enemies to Friends, Fluff, Hurt, Kihyun is a sweet mom, Minhyuk is insecure, Minhyuk is the new guy, Multi, Nightmare, No Mercy, Pre-debut, Wonho and Hyungwon are amazing visuals, trainees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 09:59:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16083785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K1BO/pseuds/K1BO
Summary: Minhyuk and Changkyus change position in No mercy during a dream of Minhyuk.And O he regrets for what he had done to the younger back in the day.If you haven't watched No Mercy well this is bases on the TV show.It's inspired, most things are true except for the fact that Changkyun and minhyuk switched places and not everything is truei recommend you to watch no mercy if you are a monbebe.





	''Mercy? No..''

A breath leaves his mouth, it’s cold, his invisible breath turns into a white cloud. It almost looks like magic but it’s the cycle of life that makes wonders do. Wonders that a human being never can make on his own. You always need a hand.

Footsteps approach the lonely boy who was standing outside. They sounded light and heavy. They belong to a person much more greater than him, with a status in life, a good life.

Don’t you hate it that your life is in someone else’s his hands? And you just want to be free, but the only way is to win or to lose.

‘’You can follow me now’’ The heavy yet kind voice comes from the ceo of the starship entertainment.

The new vocal looks up to the ceo, to his one and only change to prove himself. He wanted to debut too after his group couldn’t make it because of money problems.

Now that there has been a vocal eliminated from the official team, it doesn’t contain interesting vocals according to the ceo’s words he heard that when he got the accord.

So here he was to take someone else’s place right after an elimination. He watched the episodes. He missed so much, so they could see this as a free pass for him, but he wants to debut and will show them that he didn’t got this change for free and that he will get a hard time because he knows somewhere that the trainees wont accept him.

The ceo turns and disappears in the silent restaurant where you could hear a few voices just seconds ago, but the news has been spread and the vibe was killing already, and he didn’t even saw them yet.

The ceo steps back inside and the other trainees look curious yet furious to the new person behind the ceo. Never in his life the new trainee never encounted so many hateful eyes at first sight. He bows out of politeness. The ceo puts a hand on his back to support him and sends him to the head of the table.

There was a vibe of hate, fear, rejection, it was killing. The ceo gives him a change to greet him trowards the group.

‘’Hello, I’m Minhyuk and I am 22 years old’’ The new Trainee aka Minhyuk says with a tiny smile and a gulp, not wanting to show his weak point already. He could guess from the beginning that he wouldn’t get a reponse and so it happened.

‘’I’m a vocalist, nice to meet you’’ Minhyuk bows again. His eyes scan the numbers on his now fellow trainees their chests. One in particular , number 11, from the show No Mercy he was named I.M Changkyun a rapper.

‘’Take a seat’’ The ceo helps Minhyuk to get more in the group since none of the trainees gave a reponse. The vibe became even harder.

You don’t need a special talent to get that the aura’s of the other trainees where looking at Minhyuk with disgust feelings. He replaced Minkyun, a loved one among the trainees, who was eliminated right before he came.

‘’I’m am leaving you now, the rest of you get to work now and prepare to preform even better than you did yesterday’’ Those where the ceo’s last words before he left with a goodbye.

‘’Well isn’t this great’’ Gun says with a sarcastic laugh, wanting to lighten up the mood a little bit but that didn’t work’’

Minhyuk appreciates it somewhere and smiles.

‘’You came at the worst timing’’ Wonho number 2 suddenly says harsh, he was sitting besides him so Minhyuk could feel how the words slap his cheek. He knew that he came at a wrong timing but he wanted to debut too but that was the only thing he could litsen to when they arrived at the dorms.

Every member says the same to him so this wasn’t a welcome at all, but more like a rejection party. Minhyuk was waiting outside the door having a hard time to fit in the group. He wouldn’t imagine that it was this bad.

The trainees were talking about the one that he replaced, he was gone without saying a word, which leaves the trainees in a more state of despair, and Minhyuk can’t help but to look at the empty spot that would be filled by his stuff soon.

‘’Come and sit with us’’ Number 4, aka Kihyun says when he walks passt Minhyuk. The new trainee feels a welcoming yet still some sort of rejection in the cold wind but it’s what gave him hope. So he stepped inside and took Kihyun’s old place in the living room.

Coughs and sighes, no one wanted to talk, it would be a betrayal to Minkyun yet Kihyun was the first one to do it. Some saw him as the mom after Kwanji had to leave.

‘’You shouldn’t be hear’’ a harsh voice without no mercy filles the room. The trainees look to the one spilling them without a warning. Changkun.

Minhyuk squeezes his lips, number 11 was straight forward, hard, and already holds a grudge against him. What did Minhyuk do? Only introduce himself.

‘’Changkyun’’ Shownu says but the 20 year old rapper gets up and leaves the room, having the hardest time out of all the trainees since his partner was Minkyun, both ranked low, both had been set up together during missions even when they didn’t get along they made it work and came so far. It was episode 8 and Changkyun could feel how alone he was again from the beginning.

Minhyuk doesn’t open his mouth against the younger one, he didn’t want to fight on his first day. Slowly after some minutes more trainees leave to their own room one by one.

A rapper stays and explain Minhyuk the things that happened and Minhyuk is grateful for that, not only that but also for his voice, he was an emotional person, he already wanted to cry by the pressure that was on him, the dark vibe which destroyes the smile he always wears but these people don’t know him like that and further more don’t even give him a change to show them.

Minhyuk get’s up as last and gets his stuff that was still standing in front of his new bedroom with three other trainees. He can hear the voices speak to each other from the other side of the door.

‘’I don’t want him here do you understand?, he can sleep on the couch or else I will murder him in my sleep. No one takes that bed besides Minkyun’’

‘’He is now gone Changkyun, we don’t even have a couch’’

‘’Then he can sleep on the goddam floor’’

‘’Yow Changkyun man we can’t do that, we just ignore him’’

Minhyuk holds a hand in front of his mouth as he hears his new roommates, Changkyun, Kihyun, Jooheon talk about him. He couldn’t stay in front of the door so he thinks before he moves and knocks on the door, opens it and shows himself.

‘’Uhm Changkyun, if I ever did something not to your liking then tell me, I want to work about it so we can get allong’’ Minhyuk tries, he doesn’t want to sleep in a room where he gets ignored for days.

‘’Get out of my sight before I do something to you, this spot doesn’t belong to you’’

Changkyuns says and shuts Minhyuk while he climbs on the bed. Kihyun and Jooheon didn’t know what to do so they stay silent also not wanting to help Minhyuk through his bad impression. Minhyuk is silent. He grabs his things and what he was afraid of the most, het gets.

*

After days of training, in silent the vocalist can’t help but cry in bed silently. His back facing the others so they wouldn’t notice. Days where Changkyun spit harsh words against him, being ignored by people during dinner and practice.

Even when Minhyuk offered to help someone they said that they didn’t need his help and then there was an other trainee that helped them instead. That destroyed Minhyuks heart and gave in.

It was like Changkyun set everything up against him, when he was with someone that finally talked, which he appreciated , and actually got to know more. Then Changkyun would show up and made the other trainee leave Minhyuk with a promise to come back and talk, but that never happened.

Minhyuk had proofed himself to be a good vocalist after severald attemps of failure, he stayed low with the numbers but started to raise slowly. Ofcourse Changkyun has been scolded for his behavior towards the older but that didn’t help at all. Changkyun only hated him more.

*

Minhyuk walks passed the training room of the other team.

‘’You have to beat him, you can’t lose from him’’

Changkyun says on the other side of the room against the rapper that was at that time one of the lowest. Yoonho, a rapper that has been kind to Minhyuk and he knows somewhere that if Yoonho wouldn’t make it, he would be the one that did it. So Minhyuk tries something else and starts to practice with the rapper late at night when the other trainees wheren’t there.

‘’So that was way better Yoonho-ah!’’ Minhyuk praises the younger to give him a little hope.

‘’You really think?’’ the insecure rapper asks.

It was 3 am and Minhyuk let Yoonho hear his own audio and he indeed had improved before they started practice.

‘’Wow thank you so much hyung!’’ Yoonho says smiling to Minhyuk and the vocalist looks wide eyed to the younger.

‘’What wrong hyung?’’ Yoonho looks at Minhyuks eyes where a tear drop just left. Minhyuk quickly wipes it away. ‘’N-nothing, you finally called me hyung’’ Minhyuk says with a smile, his eyes where closed.

‘’Wow your smile is beautiful’’ Yoonho now praising Minhyuk. ‘’Do that more!’’ Minhyuk couldn’t believe his eyes, he might have found a friend. He was somewhere good with Kihyun, Hyungwon, Wonho, Shownu, but not as deep now as with Yoonho, the other rappers still disliked and hated him.

“Thank you, I will’’ Minhyuk says and cuts of their practice. Tomorrow was their fourth debut mission.

*

‘’Comon let’s win this boys!’’ shownu says and Genius Nochang’s team does their handshake. Minhyuk had able to practice with them hard and slowly, his team accepted him now more or less. At least he could go to some people like Hyungwon, Shownu but his favorite person was Yoonho.

‘’You can do it Yoonho’’ Minhyuk says while petting the others back.

‘’You too hyung’’ Yoonho nods while smiling nervous.

‘’YES!’’

*

‘’No..’’

‘’And now I will announce the one who gets eliminated’’ The ceo speaks in the spotlights. How could this happen, Minhyuk said they would win, even Shownu and now their leader failed three times. One time as a solo and two times as a leader. Minhyuk gulps he didn’t catch his notes all the time and had it difficult with fitting in the song but he gave his best.

He looks down, where could he else look. Their nameless fandom watching them, screaming names for encouragement. Time is ticking and Minhyuk can’t take it. He feels eyes burning on him, waiting to be pushed away and get eliminated. He thinks about his partens about the nights he spend crying.

‘’Well done Yoonho’’ The ceo declares and Yoonho steps up. Minhyuks squeezes his eyes looking more down, he lost his first no mercy friend. Seokwon, Yoonho’s childhood friend can’t help but cry at the second he heard the name. Other members are speechless. Slowly people leave when the trainees start to cry.

‘’It’s about not being able to see these good guys anymore’’ Yoonho says. Minhyuk looks up, tears streaming down his face, but why, he passed, he should be happy.

‘’This is to bad really’’ he continues and other trainees start to cry. Finally Minhyuk makes a move and hugs Yoonho deep.

‘’I’m so sorry’’ he says while crying silently

‘’It’s not your fault hyung, remember, I’m only 20 years old’’

Minhyuk can’t accept it and takes him in another hug. Then Yoonho is forced of the stage after he said goodbye to all the members.

It stays silent, only the sound of sobs are on the stage, another lose, while the newcomer is still standing.

‘’It’’s your fault’’ Minhyuk turns around when he hears Changkyuns pissed voice.

‘’You shouldn’t have trained with him all nights long, his voice wasn’t stable he didn’t seem to get enough rest, you ruined his change to be with us until the end because you came here!’’ changkyun spits at him walking angry towards what he doesn’t call a hyung.

‘’What the hell!’’ Minhyuk couldn’t take it anymore, he lost his friend and already got Changkyun on his back.

‘’It’s not my fault, I thought I helped him. I did my best!’’ Minhyuk defends himself and some trainees look up.

‘’You did wrong!’’ Changkyun pushes Minhyuk on the ground, that’s how pissed he was. In front of everyone one, the youngest showed violence. Some trainees shot up.

‘’Changkyun!’’ Jooheon screams, he, Hyungwon, Joohoen, Kihyun, Wonho moved to them.

Minhyuk couldn’t see good between the tears that where falling from his face. From what he could see is Kihyun running to him and Jooheon backing a crying Changkyun of.

‘’I hope you get eliminated!!’’ Is what Changkyun spits at him and leaves the stage. Kihyun pulled minhyuk back up, even when he was a crying mess he learned through their days that Minhyuk was emotional and considered him good. Kihyun takes Minhyuk in his arms.

‘’sst hyung..’’ Kihyun tries to calm down his hyung. Minhyuk squeezes Kihyun by the words, not wanting to let a curse laid on them. Kihyun was the second one to call him hyung and he wanted to keep him.

‘’I’m sorry’’

Minhyuk cries soft. He had at least some good know people, maybe even friends called Kihyun, Hyungwon and Wonho. Since those two didn’t want to let Kihyun do all the work alone so they join the hug.

Hyungwon and Wonho stayed with them like that while Shownu goes with Jooheon after Changkyun. The others where to lost in words.

That night Changkyun slept on the couch since Kihyun and Jooheon didn’t agree on Changkyuns behavior throwards Minhyuk.

*

Minhyuk had cheered up a bit after the amusement park, spending a lot of time with Kihyun, Hyungwon and Wonho, but strange enough, Jooheon, Shownu and even, even the one that hates Minhyuk aka I.M Changkyun had spend time with him because they where all connected now.

Kihyun, Hyungwon and Wonho where friend with Shownu and Jooheon so they took them with them and Changkyun was best friends with Jooheon and wanted to be with him.

Minhyuk and changkyun even talked normal today and Minhyuk was so happy that he had hugged the younger and out of fear let go in an instant but the rapper didn’t do anything. He even said that he was a bit sorry after what he did to his elder and Minhyuk was happily to forgive him everything.

*

Now as their last debut mission they trained hard, practice was rough, they made late night rounds, eat good. Except for Minhyuk who stayed longer, ate less, he wanted to prove Changkyun to be worth for a debut place with him in the same group which now became his dream. Even when not everything was settle between them and Changkyun had some trouble accepting things, but Minhyuk was ready to wait.

Standing there on their last stage, time ticking again, a clock inside his head more sounding like a ticking timebomb. They were done preforming, done with everything, the official debut group was announced by the nameless fandom and now the ceo was about to announce the members.

‘’The first one to debut is’’ his body tenses, Minhyuk knows he is not first but maybe one of the last.

‘’Jooheon’’ and their first rapper steps up on the stage.

‘’Second one is’’

‘’Shownu’’ and the first vocalist enters the stage.

Minhyuk holds his own hands, there where more vocalist then rappers so it would make sence that there would be three rappers and four vocalist which means that he didn’t had much of a change.

“The third one is”

“Kihyun” Their mom walks to the stage finally having kids to take care of. Three of minhyuks friends are standing there and there where still four places left.

“I’ll announce the fourth member now”

“Hyungwon” another one, spot four was taking, three to go.

“The fifth member is”

“Wonho” the two visuals friends of Minhyuk leave him behind when the other was now standing on the debut stage too. Two places left.

“The six trainee to debut it”

“I.M” Minhyuk watches how Changkyun doesn’t move, his head was down, then a step backwards. Minhyuk knows the younger had it hard. The people who have the most problems or feel weak bully others but was that true at all? Finally Changkyun walks down to his spot. Congratulations, is what Minhyuk thinks. One spot left.

“Now I am going to announce the last trainee that will debut”

The seconds are murdering. Comon comon comon it goes wild in minhyuks head, his friends are there standing. He wants to be called.

“Gun”

Bam.

The timbomb from the day he arrived explodes. He didn’t make it. Gasps of the unexpected new idols who turn their heads to Minhyuk.

“I didn’t make it huh..”

Gun steps forward on the last spot.

Sadness crushes him like he was nothing. “Mama, papa, i’m sorry” he says in his head. He failed, he failed hard, he was old, this was his last change to become an idol. He looks at the sudden eyes of regret from the new idol group.

“C-congratulations” Minhyuk whispers the word he never gets to hear for himself.

“Can the eliminated trainees please leave the stage through the front of the stage to the exit door” Soft sobs and two nodded heads was the ceo’s answer.

Minhyuk and the other trainee named Seokwon make their way to the stage that they never may have stepped on. The vocal who had failed looks up to Changkyun, his eyes widen when he sees the younger smirk but he closes his eyes thinking it’s fake and walks passed them.

“Told you, you didnt deserve to debut” changkyuns smrik voices hisses in Mihyunk’s ear.

Minhyuk turns around when he passes them. Did he heard that right? He looks up to the now confirmed maknae.

“Byebye” Changkyun’s says with a disgust face.

“No” Minhyuk says to himself, this wasn’t true, please, let everything not be for nothing.

Minhyuk wants to reach out to Changkyun but a force from behind pulls him back. He looks back but there is nothing pulling him back.

The exit door slowly opens and Minhyuk sees a light that he didnt want to enter. He looks back infront. The past trainees now knows as idols turn their back to Minhyuk and walk of the stage.

“No! Don’t leave! I don’t want to go! Guys! Changkyun!!”

Minhyuks screams on the top of his lungs while his body flies backwards through the exit door.

*

“CHANGKYUN!”

In a gasp Minhyuk’s body shuts up from his dream, screaming his maknaes name. Then a body hovers over him.

“Hyung hyung!” Changkyun was bended over the couch looking at his feared hyung.

“C-changkyun” Minhyuk stutters and swings his arms around the younger, bringing him down on his body.

“I’m so sorry Changkyun for everything that i have done during No Mercy” Minhyuk cries in the confused maknaes shoulder but Changkyun knows soon whats going on inside his hyungs head.

“Everything is fine hyung, it’s three years later, i’m your maknae,Minhyuk hyung”

Changkyun pulls Minhyuk a bit up and brings his arms around him, kissing his hyung his cheek. Finally the last one of the circkle. This week at every night each member came to him apologizing in the middle of the nignt, after a nightmare, about the fact how hey acted in no mercy trowards him. He had ready accepted ktand watching his hyungs cry didn’t make him happy. So there he was, for his last hyung, knowing this wont happen again.

“I love you hyung its okey”

The maknae whispers while Minhyuk’s loosens his strength around the smaller body. He was still so tired that he passed out or fell asleep again.

So Changkyun lays him back on the couch and presses a kiss in the forhead.

“No mercy is over for you now”


End file.
